WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces
WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces are the military forces of the WOLFHOUND Empire. History Formation The Armed Forces of WOLFHOUND was formed alongside the Nation of WOLFHOUND as a means of being a ruling government over the nation. They recruited rejected and forgotten citizens throughout the Multiverse before choosing those gifted and talented, and many others things that peaked interest of the Armed Forces. There's no conscription, and retirement is entirely up to the individual as long as a letter of resignation is presented to the Fleet Marshall. Stance in the WOLFHOUND Empire The majority of the WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces are a member of the Stratocratic Party in some way whether their liberals, progressives, conservatives, and/or nationalists; some however maybe Federalists. Either way, they are extremely loyal to the Heads of State, and Head of Government. Ranks *Fleet Marshall. (Leader of WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces) WOLFHOUND's Army Officer Ranks *SP-2 Director General. (DGEN) *SP-1 Vice General. (VGEN) *O-10 General. (GEN) *O-9 Lieutenant General. (LTGEN) *O-8 Major General. (MAJGEN) *O-7 Brigadier. (BRIG) *O-6 Colonel. (COL) *O-5 Lieutenant Colonel. (LTCOL) *O-4 Major. (MAJ) *O-3 Captain. (CPT) *O-2 Senior Lieutenant. (SRLT) *O-1 Lieutenant. (LT) Army Enlisted Ranks *E-9 Chief Deputy Sergeant/Sergeant Major (CHF DSGT)/(SGT MAJ) *E-8 Deputy Sergeant/Senior Sergeant (DSGT/SRSGT) *E-7 Staff Sergeant (SSGT) *E-6 Sergeant (SGT) *E-5 Corporal Sergeant (CPL SGT) *E-4 Master Private/Corporal (MPVT/CPL) *E-3 First Private/Lance Corporal (1st PTE/LCPL) *E-2 Private First Class (PFC) *E-1 Private (PVT) WOLFHOUND's Homeland Officer Ranks *SP-2 Commissioner (CMR) *SP-1 Executive Commissioner (EXCMR) *O-10 Captain (CAPT) *O-9 Captain-Commander (CPT-CMD) *O-8 Corporal-Captain (CPL-CPT) *O-7 Chief (CHF) *O-6 Sheriff (SHF) *O-5 Senior Sergeant (SRSGT) *O-4 Staff Sergeant (SSGT) *O-3 Sergeant (SGT) *O-2 Senior Constable. (SRCON) *O-1 Constable (CON) Homeland Enlisted Ranks *E-9 Senior Chief Deputy (SCDPY) *E-8 Senior Deputy (SDPY) *E-7 Chief Deputy/Tactical Deputy (CDPY/TDPY) *E-6 Deputy. (DPY) *E-5 Tactical Agent (TAC AGT) *E-4 Senior Agent (SR AGT) *E-3 Agent (AGT) *E-2 Probationary Agent (PR AGT) *E-1 Recruit (REC) WOLFHOUND's Navy *SP-2 Director Admiral (DADM) *SP-1 Deputy Admiral (DTYADM) *O-10 Admiral (ADM) *O-9 Vice Admiral (VADM) *O-8 Rear Admiral (RADM) *O-7 Commodore (CDRE) *O-6 Capt (CAPT) *O-5 Commander (CDR) *O-4 Lieutenant Commander (LTCDR) *O-3 Lieutenant (LT) *O-2 Lieutenant Junior Grade (LTJG) *O-1 Midshipman/Sub Lieutenant/Spec Ops Lieutenant (MID)/(SLT)/(SPECOPSLT) Navy Enlisted Ranks *E-9 Master Chief Petty Officer (MCPO) *E-8 Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO) *E-7 Leading Chief Petty Officer (LCPO) *E-6 Leading Petty Officer (LPO) *E-5 Chief Petty Officer (CPO) *E-4 Petty Officer (PO) *E-3 Leading Seaman (LSM) *E-2 Able Seaman/Seawoman (AB) *E-1 Seaman/Seawoman (SM) WOLFHOUND's Air Force *SP-2 Executive Air Chief Marshall (EX-AIR CHF MSHL) *SP-1 Vice Air Chief Marshall (V-AIR CHF MSHL) *O-10 Air Chief Marshall (AIR CHF MSHL) *O-9 Air Marshall (AIR MSHL) *O-8 Air Vice-Marshall (AVM) *O-7 Air Commodore (AIR CDRE) *O-6 Group Captain/Control Captain (GP CAPT)/(CTRL CAPT) *O-5 Wing Commander/Executive Commander/Spec Ops Commander (WG CDR)/(EX CDR)/(SPECOPS CDR) *O-4 Squadron Leader/Spec Ops Leader (SQN LDR)/(SPECOPS LDR) *O-3 Flight Lieutenant/Special Lieutenant/Control Lieutenant (FLTLT)/(SPLLT)/CTRLLT) *O-2 Flying Officer/First Control Officer/Support Officer (1st FG OFF)/(CTRL OFF)/(SUP OFF) *O-1 Pilot Officer/Control Officer/Second Support Officer (PLT OFF)/(CTRL OFF)/(2nd SUP OFF) Air Force Enlisted Ranks *E-9 Senior Master Sergeant/Watch Sergeant/Senior Master Chief Sergeant (SMSGT)/(WSGT)/(SMCHF SGT) *E-8 Master Sergeant/Senior Control Sergeant/Master Chief Sergeant (MSGT)/(SCTRL SGT)/(MCHF SGT) *E-7 Flight Sergeant/Control Sergeant/Chief Sergeant (FL SGT)/(CTRL SGT)/(CHF SGT) *E-6 Sergeant (SGT) *E-5 Corporal Sergeant (CPL SGT) *E-4 Corporal (CPL) *E-3 Lance Corporal (LCPL) *E-2 Leading Aircraftman/Senior Aircraftman (LAC)/(SAC) *E-1 Aircraftman (AC) WOLFHOUND Marine Corps *SP-2 General of the Marine Corps (GOMC) *SP-1 First General (1st GEN) *O-1O General (GEN) *O-9 Lieutenant General (LTGEN) *O-8 Major General (MAJGEN) *O-7 Brigadier (BRIG) *O-6 Colonel (COL) *O-5 Lieutenant Colonel (LTCOL) *O-4 Major (MAJ) *O-3 Captain (CPT) *O-2 Lieutenant (LT) *O-1 Second Lieutenant (2nd LT) Marine Corps Enlisted Ranks *E-9 Master Gunnery Sergeant/Sergeant Major/Staff Specialist Sergeant (MGySGT)/(SGTMAJ)/(SSPC SGT) *E-8 Master Sergeant/First Sergeant/Staff Sergeant (MSGT)/(1st SGT)/(SSG) *E-7 Gunnery Sergeant (GySGT) *E-6 Senior Sergeant (SRSGT) *E-5 Sergeant (SGT) *E-4 Specialist/Corporal (SPC)/(CPL) *E-3 Lance Specialist/Lance Corporal (LSPC)/(LCPL) *E-2 Private First Class (PFC) *E-1 Private (PTE) Warrant Officer Ranks *Chief Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer History After the Power War, Andrew, and Alex remained in power until 1933, were they died, and was succeeded by Aaron Rangers. They didn't participants in any of the World Wars, or the Cold War, and remained in the shadows. They later had a confrontation with Darkness, and EDEN, and a council decided Humans weren't read to expand outside of the Solar System. The Nation of WOLFHOUND was renamed the Empire of WOLFHOUND, and Derrick Rangers was made Fleet Marshall while his younger brother Darryl Rangers was made Emperor of WOLFHOUND. WOLFHOUND later became involved in a conflict with a force commanded by Darkness starting the Super War, which started with Project Chimera. In 2013, Jamie Salmon (MGS) joined after leaving DIO, and changed his citizenship from Australia to WOLFHOUND. He quickly climb the ranks after passing the Senior NCOs test, and became a Corporal Sergeant. WOLFHOUND's actions through out the Super War; is to protect all mortal races, and attempt to keep them out of it. The veils around most of the planets were lifted during the conflict revealing that they were terraformed the whole time. Multiverse travels The Wolf's Den sits in the Hub of Multiverse allowing people from all the fictional word, and multiverse to join. They have ventured in 4 universes aside from their own, and the Wolf's Den; *The hub of the Multiverse later known as Wolf's Den; location of WOLFHOUND's Nation/Empire *Earth-00; WOLFHOUND and Darkness's real world *Earth-01; Metal Gear Series world *Earth-02; Disney World *Earth-03; Nirn the planet, that the Elder Scrolls series set on *Earth-04; The Mirrored world, also known as the Inverted world, as everyone in this world is the polar opposite from Earth-00. After travelling to Earth-04; WOLFHOUND, and EDEN agreed that going any further may become dangerous, so for once they agreed to create law that restricts them going to any other parallel worlds other than the ones listed above. Other universes discovered are; *Earth-05; Tomb Raider Series **Earth-05A; Original Timeline **Earth-05B; legend timeline **Earth-05C; Survivor Timeline *Earth-06; Fallout Series *Earth-07; A world where the Holiday Figures exist, and all strive for peace. One of the alternate Universes that WOLFHOUND recruits their soldiers. The figures remain neutral, and create the respective creations. Super War Following the beginning of the Super War; more alternate worlds, and fictional worlds. The following alternate and mythic-classed universes are the current worlds; that the Super War ventured into. Weapons, Equipments, Military Animals, and Vehicles Weapons WOLFHOUND Empire possess nearly all Weapons that were manufactured in the 20th Century, and 21st Century. However they have several main armaments, and most a Russian, and America made weapons. WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces during the start of the Super War use special metal called A22 to combat against Darkness's forces before switching to Black Titanium Bullets and Arrows. Other weapons include; *F-92 Ballista Equipment *XV-6 Space Jump Module (SJM) *Sneaking Suits *Multicams *Windlance - Ammunition for the Ballistas *Toyota Sienna - Ammunition for the Trebuchets *C-B4 - Ammunition for the Catapults *Silver Bullets - Used to combat Darkness's Imperial Military *Silver Arrowheads - Used to combat Darkness's Imperial Military *Silver Bolts - Used to combat Darkness's Imperial Military *Titanium Arrowheads *Titanium Bolts *Titanium Spearheads *Weapon Spawn - A Device that can spawn any weapon, and any amount of ammunition. This are outfitted to SmartWatches worn by WOLFHOUNDers, Katanas, Accords, and Ballistas. *Titanium Motoharpoon - Used as the ammunition for the WOLFHOUND Suzuki Katana], and is fired in a single shot motion. *Oxygen Cylinders - Used as ammunition for the Trebuchets, and usually used with a battlefield with already present naked flames or uses a burning arrow/windlance to set them off. Vehicles *T-90 Main Battle Tank *T-80 MBT *T-72 MBT *WOLFHOUND Honda Accord *XV-4 Starcraft Cruiser *XV-3 Starcraft Destroyer *BTR-82A *WOLFHOUND Suzuki Katana *WOLFHOUND Toyota Prado *WOLFHOUND Toyota Supra *M74 Catapult *CL-20 Trebuchet *KamAZ-6350 Mustang *Kamaz Typhoon *S-300V Antey-300 *9A52-4 Tornado *T-14 MBT *Kamov Ka-60 Kasatka (Referred to as Orcas) *Mil Mi-26 *Mil Mi-28 *F-35 Lightning II *WOLFHOUND Y-8 *V-22 Osprey Military use of Animals *Mules - Used as transport to traverse difficult terrains. *Camels - Used as transport to traverse difficult sandy terrains *Tarantulas - Used as a scare tactic, and to discourage enemies from using sewers, and underground paths of the Wolf's Den. *Scorpions - Used as a scare tactic, and to discourage enemies from using the underground paths of Wolf's Den *King Cobras - Used to discourage enemies from using the underground paths of the Wolf's Den. *Wolfdogs - WOLFHOUND favours the Wolf/Border Collie mix. Used as scouts, and attack units. Reformation Era Weapons and Equipment The Reformation Era was began on 1901, and ended on 1965. Weapons ' Rifles ' *Gewehr 1888 *Gewehr 98 *M1902 Springfield *Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr *Mondragón rifle *Small Magazine Lee Enfield *Berthier Rifle *Mosin-Nagant *Type 99 Sniper Rifle *Type 44 Carbine Rifle *SKS *Type 56 Assault Rifle *AK-47 Assault Rifle *M14 Rifle *AKM ' Handgun ' *Colt Single Action Army *M1879 Reichsrevolver *M1911 pistol *Luger *Hebel Model 1894 *Makarov PM *Nagant M1895 *Type 94 8mm Nambu Pistol *New Nambu M57 ' Submachine Guns and Machine Pistols ' *Thompson Sub-Machine Gun *STG 45 *MP 44 *PPSh-41 *PPD-40 *Sten *Type 17 Mauser *PPS SMG *Type-100 SMG *Sterling SMG *Lanchester *MAT-49 ' Machine Guns ' *Vickers Machine Gun *PM M1910 *Madsen Machine Gun *Chauchat *M1917 Browning Machine Gun *M1918 BAR *M1919 Browning *Bren Gun *MG34 ' Special Equipment ' *Flammenwerfer M.16. Rules and Regulations *A life is worth more than a rule *Shaving and haircuts are optional, but hair that obstructs view must be cut *A Soldier may not conduct a mission alone unless they have master-level skills *A soldier may refuse deployment if their parnter/spouse is expecting, getting married, or are the last of their family *No soldier shall allow another soldier to be harmed, injured, or killed if they are capable of preventing such occurrence. Category:Members of WOLFHOUND Government Category:Armed Forces Category:Stratocrats Category:Stratocratic Party